


[Podfic of] What Matters Most

by exmanhater



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology (CCPA), Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Nile considers the outcome of a mission.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic of] What Matters Most

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Matters Most](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929436) by [Raine_Wynd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://bit.ly/36meap8) [4.1 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 08:27 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
